Ten Days of Couples
by TailsDoll13
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite couples! All canon. Christmas at Camp Half-Blood is always thrilling, but now the campers can share them with the Romans! All one-shots based off Christmas songs. Also has a surprise couple at the end! Songs suggestions welcome. I stink at summaries. Rated T for mention of things kids should not hear. That means YOU, Octavian! Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Leyna

**YO! WASSUP, DAWGS?! Shazer here. And this is "TEN DAYS OF COUPLES!"**

**So, in this fic, I write a one-shot about a couple. The couples are Leyna, Percabeth, Tratie, Pothena, Jasper, Thalico, Silendorf, and any other canon pairings you guys can think of. Well, the last one will be this Christmas party thingy. Oh, yeah. And they're based off of songs. First one, the Leyna thing, is "Girl of my Dreams," and then we'll go from there. The THALICO one, though, will be based off Jingle Bells. And it'll involve my parody of it. Which is HYSTERICAL!**

**So, on with the show, eh?!**

* * *

THE GIRL OF LEO'S DREAMS

(Leo's POV)

Well, here it was: Another lonely Christmas. I'm used to spending my holidays in solitude, but, this time, there was a special girl I wanted to share with it.

And she didn't even know I existed.

Well, she actually DID know. I mean, after all, I fired ballistae on her camp! And she was pretty PISSED afterwards, too. Man, when Annabeth forced me to apologize, I thought she was gonna KILL me!

But, it was either apologize, or have Scary Blonde Chica mad at me. I'd take apologize any day.

Still, though...I felt lonely. Can you imagine?! ME, Leo Valdez, the Repair Boy, the ORIGINAL human torch! LONELY!

As everyone walked around camp, I stood under a sprig of miseltoe. I hoped that someone would walk underneath. But no one did. A few Aphrodite girls, chatting with their Roman siblings, walked by. They giggled as they saw me, but walked right past.

I needed a special someone. I spent the whole quest as the seventh wheel, after all!

"Hey, Leo? What's up?" a voice asked.

Stratled, I flung my hand around, smacking someone-or someTHING-in the face.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" that person yelled. I turned to see Jason clutching a hand over his nose.

"Aw, man. I'm so sorry? Tissue?" I offered Jason a hanky that had DEFINITELY seen better days.

He gave it a weird look. Most people do that for some reason when I offer them a tissue. I have no idea why, though.

"Um, I'll pass," he decided. Shrugging, I stuffed it back in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Jason shrugged. "Walking around, throwing snowballs, the usual. You?"

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um..."

Jason smirked, crossing his arms. "Waiting for someone?"

I turned red from the tips of my ears to my shoes.

"Let me guess. Reyna?" Jason laughed as I nodded sloooooooowly.

I tried to change the subject. "Um, your nose is bleeding, and there's blood on your gloves."

Jason examined his nose, then his gloves. He paled as he murmured, "Oh, crap. Piper's gonna KILL me..."

"What?"

Jason gestured the gloves towards me. "These are HER gloves!"

_Oh, crap. _I did NOT want Beauty Queen mad at me. "Well, can't she get new ones?"

Jason stared at me. "Um, these are NEW, they were the LAST in stock, and it's IMPOSSIBLE to get stains out of them!"

_Crap squared._ "HIDE THEM-wait. Why are you wearing them in the first place?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "They're an early Christmas present!"

_Crap squared times crud squared. _"NOW what?!"

"Hey, guys!" a voice said. We both turned around, Jason hiding his hands behind his back.

Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no no no no! It was Piper!

"So, Jason, how do you like you present?" she asked.

"It's fine..." he trailed off.

"Can I see?" Piper asked brightly.

"Um..." Before Jason could answer, she had noticed the blood on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed in a voice that could be heard in Canada

IN CANADA

A man looked up from his newspaper. "Dear?" he asked.

"Yes?" his wife emerged from the kitchen.

"Did you just hear someone scream, 'WHAT HAPPENED?!'"

IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Oh, gods! Did it get on your gloves?!" she moaned, yanking them from behind his back. She moaned, "Oh, Jason! They're ruined!" as she saw the stains. "What DID you do?!"

Now, Jason, the guy who doesn't put the blame on others when something happens., pointed at me and said, "It's Leo fault!"

"Gee, THANKS, Jason..." I grumbled sarcastically.

Piper turned towards me, fire in her eyes. "LEOOOOOOO!"

"Gotta run!" I yelled, already sprinting for dear life. Piper kept up the chase. "LEO, HOW DARE YOU RUIN JASON'S PRESENT!"

I'm pretty sure this Christmas would be remembered as The-Christmas-That-Beauty-Queen-Killed-Repair-Boy.

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! (That's my linebreak BTW)**

(Reyna' POV)

Another Christmas alone. Now, as being Praetor of a HUGE camp, I ALWAYS went to the Christmas party. But, usually, I would just stand in the corner. Sometimes, I would talk with Jason.

But, last Christmas, I didn't go. Jason had disappearEd, and I was worried sick. That was my loneliest Christmas I've ever had.

But, this year, it was about to get even lonelier.

Y'see, I like this kid. He's smart, funny, totally ADHD, and a repair wonder.

His name is Leo Valdez.

I definitely knew him. Well, he DID wreck half of my camp this summer! I was ready to kill him when Annabeth made him apologize. But, after that, I had cooled down some, so we talked a little, and learned some stuff about each other.

And that was when I had started to like him.

This Christmas, all the campers were celebrating. Chiron had invited me and the Romas to join us, and the vote was unanimous. Only because Octavian had disappeared in the Final Battle, though.

But as the other Romans were hitting it with their Greek counterparts, I sat alone, sharpening my knife. I tuned out all the other noise as I sat on the front porch of the Hades cabin, the loneliest part of the camp. Also the quietest. And most peaceful.

Until The Chase led there.

"ACK! Pardon me, Beauty Queen is CRAZED! ARGH! Excuse me! GANGWAY!" I heard a familiar voice draw closer and closer. I looked up to see Leo rush past, Piper close at his heels.

"LEO VALDEZ, YOU ARE BEYOND DEAD!" she shrieked like a bat.

Leo's response was, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Sighing, I set down my knife. I watched them as she chased him once, twice, thrice, around the cabin. Finally, as Leo created a gap between them, I yanked him by the shirt, and dragged him inside.

"HEEE-oh, wait," Leo stopped screaming as he saw it was just me.

"WHAT happened?!" I demanded, shoving him on the bed. I turned and locked the door, so that nobody could come in.

He looked up, grinning sheepishly. "Um...I might've accidentally ruined Jason's Christmas present..."

"HOW?!" I sighed, flopping down on a chair.

He twiddled his fingers as the story spilled out. Afterwards, I nodded slowly. "Ah. No wonder she wants to kill you!"

"Is she gone?!" he squeaked nervously, jumping up. His face grew red with embarrassment.

I looked out the window. Piper stood in front of the door, fuming. When she saw me at the window, she matched over, screaming, "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING SOMETHING IN THERE!" I winced as she stormed off.

"Why WOULD we?!" Leo asked nervously. "As of now, we're only friends," he muttered, sounding disappointed.

Wait a second...disappointed?

"Are you disappointed that we are friends?" I demanded, pivoting on my heel.

Leo blushed a deep scarlet. "Maybe..." he mumbled.

I smirked. "Let's bring this out on the porch."

Despite Leo protesting that Piper could've snuck back on the porch, I dragged him out there. "So, you are disappointed?" I asked again, facing him, arms crossed.

He developed a sudden interest in the floor. "Yes..." He looked up at me, staring me in the eyes. "I like you!" he blurted out. Then, realizing what he had just said, blushed. "Did I just really say that out loud to you?" he squeaked again.

WHOA. He. Liked. ME?! I sat down on the ground, my head spinning. But I couldn't help smiling just a little. "Yes!" I told him.

He sat down, head in his hands, mortally embarrassed. "Oh, man..."

"And I like you."

"Well, it's okay if you don't like-wait." He looked up, eyes filled with hope. "You LIKE me?!"

I nodded, blushing, picking at my nails.

"Dang..." Leo whispered. Only he didn't say "Dang." I frowned disapprovingly.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, a voice interrupted. "What are you doing?!"

Me and Leo looked up to see Nico standing by the door, frowning. "So?" he repeated.

"We were talking!" Leo answered, grinning a grin that would've made Spongebob proud.

"Ah. Look above you," Nico advised as he walked inside his cabin.

We both looked up at the exact same time. There, right above us, was a sprig of miseltoe. Attached to it was a huge pink tag with the words:

TO LEO AND REYNA

LOVE, PIPER! 3

"PIPER!" we both yelled.

Piper herself, along with Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Travis and Connor, Katie, Jason, and others walked up, laughing. Some of them had cameras.

"Just kiss!" Piper exclaimed, giggling.

"FINE." Before I could answer, Leo had swept me up, and planted his lips on mine. At first, I was surprised by his swift move, but soon, a feeling of warmth spread over me. Then I realized what it was.

"Um, Leo? Your hair is on fire," Thalia pointed out.

"HOLY CRAP!" Leo yelled, running around. I had to kiss him again to get him to calm down.

It was the best Christmas of my life.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Also, the tenth chappie will have a surprise couple!**

**Nico: WHO?! WHO?!**

**Me: Sheesh, calm DOWN, you're sounding like an owl!**

**Nico: *pouts***

**Me: Nico, if you don't remove that look from your face in 5 seconds, I'll kiss you.**

**Nico: But-**

**Me: 54321! *kisses him***

**Nico: Don't you have a boyfriend? *wiping off lips***

**Me: T.T HE'S FICTIONAL!**

**Nico: And I'M fictional, too!**

**Me: Then how are you standing right here?!**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: I thought so.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Thalico

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**BlueandSiverMarbleUnicorn: Glad you do 3**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: Yeah. I especially enjoyed the bit about Leo setting himself on fire! I can just hear him screaming...**

**Leo: *runs in screaming* MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!**

**Me: Oh. I actually did.**

**Guest: Actually, the surprise couple is a NON-canon couple that I've made myself.**

**Guest (are you the same person?): Nope. Frazel comes up later! Glad you love! 3**

**Runningpool22: Thanks! This is the first one-shot thing I've written!**

**And now...presenting...THALICO!**

**Nico: WHAT?!**

**Me: There's no kiss...**

**Nico: THANK THE GODS!**

**Me: ...But there MAY be a TEENSY hug...**

**Nico: *chases me around***

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! BTW SLIGHT SWEARING!**

* * *

NICO'S JINGLE BELLS

(Nico's POV)

Oh, no. Oh, great. Oh, shit. It was the annual Camp Half-Blood Couples sleigh run. Where you get ASSIGNED a partner! Percy and Annabeth had talked me and Thalia into it. So, here we were, sitting at our tables. Waiting for the assignments to be given out.

"I am SO getting Jason!" said that bitch, Drew. She was busy applying lipstick and making bedroom eyes at said Jupiter kid. Piper glared at her. I just hoped that Drew knew that Piper would hang her for that, after her chasing Leo around earlier. Well, I hoped Piper DID hang her. She would be doing ALL the camps a favor!

"As IF!" Thalia yelled at Drew. Everyone laughed as Drew huffed, and pointed the Finger at Thalia.

"Attention, Campers!" Chiron boomed. The centaur had gotten giddy with the excitement of the holidays, and was wearing a Santa hat. Besides him, Mr. D was wearing one, too. Everyone howled at the sight of Mr. D. That is, until he turned Drew into an anteater. Which just made everyone laugh even HARDER, if possible!

"ATTENTION!" Chiron yelled again, and, this time, everyone stopped.

Chiron cleared his throat, then raised a scroll. "We have already chosen your partners:

Percy and Annabeth." The camp's A-list couple grinned.

"Travis and Katie." They actually looked HAPPY about that.

"Jason and Piper." No surprise.

I nodded off, until I heard my name.

"Njco and Thalia."

"Whoa, WHAT?," we both yelled.

Chiron shrugged. "Hey, I let the Aphrodite cabin pick!"

Me and Thalia both shot glares at the cabin, who became VERY inerested in the ceiling.

"[insert swears here]!" I heard Thalia mutter.

"Campers, please head towards your sleighs!" Mr. D ordered. For once, everyone followed his orders.

Even me and Thalia did. "can you BELIEVE our luck?!" I complained.

Thalia said, "Hell, yeah!"

We both laughed. Then we saw our sleighs.

Actually, we used the camp chariots. And it looked like we were stuck with the Hermes one. The one that would keep us behind everyone else.

Giving us PRIVACY.

I suspected the Aphrodite cabin had something to do with that.

WORST. CHRISTMAS. EVER.

(Thalia's POV)

Oh, c'mon! Fuck the Aphrodite cabin! I was stuck with Death Boy!

As the horses were hitched to the chariots, I marched up to Drew, who, fortunately, was still in her anteater form, and yelled some not-so-nice things.

I thought it was impossible for anteaters to do their lipstick. And look grumpy.

"Campers! Please go to your chariots!" Chiron hiccuped, taking a swig from something that looked suspiciously like eggnog. Except for the fact it was wine-colored.

I don't think it waseggnog.

"Ugh!" Nico moaned. The hitches just weren't connecting.

But we both got in the chariot anyway.

Note to self: Do something nasty to the Aphrodite campers for Christmas.

Why?

Well, for starters, the chariot was meant for ONE person. So that meant me and Nico were...er...squished together.

For another, it was NICO. We are COUSINS.

Plus, I'm a HUNTRESS. I have sworn OFF BOYS. Therefore, I was off-limits. Otherwise, you'd have Artemis to answer to.

And you don't want to answer to Artemis.

And, finally, we had only made it halfway through the track when the horses went BALLISTIC. Ballistic. That's a cool word!

ANYWAY...the horses went ballistic. As in "I SMELL HORSE FEED!" ballistic. They reared back, and drove through the track boderlines. They sailed over the heads of the campers who were on the benches on the sidelines. Including Drew. She dropped her lipstick and SCREAMED.

Can anteaters scream?

The horses sailed over their heads, and headed for the forest. Branches snapped in our faces as Nico tried to regain control of the horses. Unfortunately, he does NOT have The Horse Whisperer's, aka PERCY'S, skill with horses.

Angry dryads yelled and tossed acorns at us.

Note to self: Acorns. HURT.

We finally stopped in a clearing. And then the chariot snapped in two. The horses ran off, leaving me and Nico stranded.

At least we had our weapons.

We both sat in shock for several moments. Surprisingly, I was calm. Like, okay, the horses went ballistic. Oh, well. I've had worse.

However, Nico didn't feel the same. After two seconds, he got up and went on a crazy rant that I would love to include, but I don't know how to spell Italian words. Plus, he said even more swears than I could ever manage. And I shouldn't repeat some of them, too.

He finally ended by kicking the chariot and shouting his own version of "Jingle Bells:"

"DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW,

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY,

I'M RUNNING THE APHRODITE KIDS OVER,

WITH MY BLOODSTAINED SLEIGH!

BELLS ON COCKTAILS RING,

THEIR SPIRITS ARE TOO BRIGHT,

I'LL KILL THEM ALL SO NO MORE COUPLES

WILL EVER HAPPEN TONIGHT!

GET THE FUCK, GET THE FUCK,

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!

OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RUN

CABIN PINK OVER WITH MY SLEIGH!

GET THE FUCK, GET THE FUCK,

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY

OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RUN

CABIN PINK OVER WITH MY SLEIGH!

OLE!"

After that, he sat down and pouted.

I started laughing. He glared at me.

Finally, I managed, "Best. Jingle. Bells. Parody. EVER!"

Then I offered him a fist bumb. At first, he looked surprised. But then he pressed his fist against mine.

"Let's go back to camp," he decided.

"Agreed."

Normally, it would've taken a while to get back. But all we had to do was follow the trail of destruction the chariot had left.

The Sleigh Ride had finished when we had gotten back. They were already organizing search parties when we showed up. Everyone disbanded, of course, and celebrated a little. Mr. D made a bunch of wine appear, but Chiron, MUCH less giddy, thank you very much, gave him The Look. Mr. D sighed, snapped his fingers, and it became Diet Coke.

We all talked and laughed, giggling about the incident. But one thing was nagging me. "Why did the horses go berserk?" I finally asked. Everyone was silent.

Percy looked at his shoes. Annabeth punched his shoulder "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled at him. He backed away from her dagger, which was aimed at his right eye.

"Drew was trying to make a better couple than Jason and Piper, so she paid me to tell the horses that there was sugar cubes in the woods!" he yelled.

This time, everyone swiveled to look at Drew. But said bitch was nowhere to be seen.

I could've SWORN I saw the door to the Pink Cabin.

But, as of now, I was gonna celebrate the weirdest Christmas I had ever had.

* * *

**Nico: Where's the hug?**

**Me: *hugs him* **

**Nico: *shoves me off and swears***

**Me: T.T**

**Nico: *facepalms* I CAN'T win...**

**Deranegd Shadow Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Tratie

**THE TRATIE CHAPTER HAS ARRRRIIIIVEEEEDDD...**

**REVIEWS**

**MrsEDarcy: INSTANT follow...hmmm...Anyway, Dad would kill me if I made it romantic D= So I made it friendly. Shame. **

**2lazy2login: My original parody was DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, GET THE CRAP OUT OF MY WAY, OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER WITH MY BLOODSTAINED SLEIGH BELLS ON COCKTAILS RING, SPIRITS ARE TOO BRIGHT, I'LL KILL THEM ALL SO NOBODY WILL HAVE A GOOD TIME TONIGHT! FRAZEL! ONE OF THE BEST THALICO YOU'VE EVER READ?! T.T *faints* Say, didn't you wrote that story where Leo gets Demi Sickness? I was DYING when Hazel was like "OMG YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" IT'S SO SCALY...**

**I felt like crap in second period, spent third period in the nurse's office, and went home early. I think I may have the flu.**

* * *

I'M DREAMING OF A GREEN CHRISTMAS

(Travis's POV)

Every year, the Hermes cabin Grinches someone.

We paint the cabin green, hide the presents, put fake presents around the tree, and then make the snow green. It's always fun.

This year, we were Grinching the Demeter cabin.

And I didn't want to.

But Connor talked me into it. Of course, he raised an eyebrow when I said that he could be in charge. Usually, we fight for things like that.

"Alright, everyone!" Connor shouted, putting an old Army hat on his head. "Weapons ready?!"

Everyone adjusted their paintball guns and spray cans. "READY!"

"Fake presents ready?!"

Chris stuffed the last one in the bag. "SIRYESSSIR!"

"Co-commander, anything to report?!"

Obviously, that was me. "No..."

Chris and Connor both raised eyebrows. "Um, hello? We're GRINCHING a cabin!" Chris pointed out.

"I don't want to," I answered.

"Dude, we won't look in the windows this time!" Koraline, a senior camper, assured me.

Everyone, except for the newbies, shuddered. The last time we Grinched a cabin, it was the Aphrodite cabin. We were about to open the door after painting everything green to set up the presents. But then Connor happened to look in the window and puke. The rest of us followed suit.

Let me just say...Drew was doing something DISGUSTING...

"Yeah! What's nagging ya, bro?!" Connor pestered, shaking me.

"I don't want Katie mad at me." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I clamped a hand over my mouth. _Oh, crap..._

I've been crushing on Katie for a long time. That's why I pranked her, nagged her, annoyed her, bothered her. I wanted her to notice me.

And like me, too.

"OOOOH! Travis has a CRUSH, TRAVIS HAS A CRUSH!" Suzy, the smallest of us at 9, missing her two front teeth-she wrote several letters to Santa about that-danced around the cabin.

Connor struck a crazed pose. "Travis and Katie, sittting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"STZU!" I yelled, socking him with a pillow. He stood back up, laughing.

"Let's just GO," I muttered, already marching out the door.

Great. Now EVERYONE knew that I liked Katie.

This was my worst Christmas ever.

"Ready?" Connor asked the others. They clicked their guns and uncapped their spray cans.

"READY!" they whispered-shouted.

"AND-" The door flew open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Katie Gardner yelled. She was wearing a green bathrobe over her pajamas, and her hair was a mess. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"RUN!" Chris yelled, already running for dear life.

Everyone else ran.

Except for me.

I just stood there. Frozen.

Katie marched down the step towards me. I SWEAR steam was coming out of her ears.

"YOU..." she growled.

_CRAP!_

(Katie's POV)

"YOU..." I growled.

Even when scared, Travis was still adorable. His blue eyes looked terrified as he stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. His curly hair glistened with falling snow. He scrambled upwards as I advanced.

"Katie, I SWEAR I didn't want to do this!" he started blabbering.

"Yeah, RIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I sneered, crossing my arms.

"S-S-SERIOUSLY!" Even when stammering, Travis was still HOT.

"I'll take THAT!" I demanded, gesturing towards the gun.

He meekly handed it over.

I stared in shock. Seriously?! A son of Hermes, willing handing over his pranking weapon?! This was a new low, especially for Travis.

"And?" Travis handed over the spray can, then started to walk away.

"Wait!" This was my chance. I could finally ask Travis why he had bothered me for so many years!

He turned. "There's nothing else. Chris had the presents!"

"Not that!" I sighed, pocketing my new toys. "Why have you bothered me for so many years?!"

Travis's eyes grew large, and he blushed. "Um..."

I grabbed him by the shirt. "ANSWER ME..." I growled deeply.

"I LIKE YOU!" he blurted out.

Surprised, I dropped him. He staggered back, gasping for air.

"You...LIKE...me?" I realized.

He nodded, still grabbing for breath.

I let him recover. Then I grabbed his shirt again.

"What now?!" He complained.

I answered by kissing him.

At first, his muscles tensed. Then, as I relaxed my grip on his shirt, he relaxed as well. We stood there for a few moments, making out. Then we broke apart.

I started to walk back inside, then remembered something.

"Here." I tossed back the gun and can. Travis caught them, surprised.

I walked back in, smiling to myself.

Best. Christmas. EVER.

(Travis's POV)

WHOA.

THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS LIKED ME!

I was DYING inside. DYING, I tell you!

Then I heard two voices laughing.

"HOLY COW! We have BLACKMAIL," Chris was doubled over, holding a camera.

Connor pranced around me. "GIRLFRIEND, GIRLFREIND, TRABIS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

They regretted it the moment I unsheathed my sword.

So far, the cuts haven't healed.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I COULD NOT RESSIT THE LAST SENTENCE!**

**NEXT: FRAZEL!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: PERCABETH!

**Well, Percabeth is in popular demand! Anyway, I started writing the Frazel scene, but decided it would be better to use on either Christmas Eve or Christmas day, it was just too full of Christmas spirit.**

**REVIEWS**

**CaptainForkz: This is the Percabeth chappie! YES!**

**omgcat: It's RIGHT here!**

* * *

I'L BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, ANNBETH

(Annabeth's POV)

Where WAS he?

I've been spending at least two weeks in Camp Half-Blood already, since school lets out earlier for me than everyone else. So I was the very first arrival.

The Romans started coming a little later, and then the normal campers flooded in.

Now, the only campers that weren't here were a few of my siblings, Octavian, Lacy, and Percy.

Octavian was NEVER going to come, anyway. He had disappeared during the Giant War, and was presumed dead. I know it's mean, but...good riddance!

I watched mudanely as Katie chased Travis and Connor around. They had strung miseltoe all over the Demeter cabin.

Connor seemed to enjoy it. Travis, however, looked like he would rather kill his own teddy bear than infuriate Katie.

We all KNOW that he likes her.

I leaned against Thalia's pine, Peleus snoozing right besides me. The dragon was twice as big as it was this summer, which discouraged all monsters. Peleus was as tall as the tree now.

Suddenly, my ears perked up as I heard a car. Was it Percy? Was it? Was it? I looked at the road! There was a silver Prius!

I started up the hill, excited. Percy! I hadn't seen him since August!

Darn! The door flew open, and Malcom stepped out. "Hey, Annabeth!" he greeted me. "Where's Percy?"

"He's not here yet..." I trailed off.

"Ah. Hope he comes soon!"

"Malcom!" A girl squealed.

Victoria-or Vicky-a daughter of Mercury, ran up the hill. They had met when Chiron and Lupa decided that they should introduce the two camps to each other. Victoria, a Mexican girl with brown hair and eyes, also the brainiest of all her siblings, hit it off with Malcom.

I sighed, watching as Malcom picked her up, spun her around, laughing, and then kissed her.

"Where IS Percy?!" I moaned, stamping my foot.

Well, it's almost dinner time, and he still isn't here. The rest of my siblings arrived, and so did Lacy.

Percy still wasn't home.

I sighed, thinking that this was the worst Christmas that hit me since last year. I kicked a rock down the hill.

Then, behind me, a car door slammed. I turned around.

(Percy's POV)

Wow! I was back at Camp Half-Blood!

I still couldn't believe that it had been almost a year since the last Christmas here.

I just hoped that, this year, I wasn't kidnapped by Hera.

"Hey, where IS everyone?" I commented, looking around the camp.

I mentally slapped myself.

It was DINNER time! They were all at the pavilion!

I started walking down the hill.

"Percy?"

I turned around. "ANNABETH?!"

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

Pause.

Annabeth had gotten taller since I saw her in August. She was almost as tall as ME!

That wasn't a good thing.

Her eyes sparkled as brilliantly as the newly fallen snow. Her hair was down, going past her shoulders. Her eyes were also as gray as they winter sky.

She was beautiful.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

_THWACK!_

"OW!" Wise Girl had socked my shoulder.

"Where WERE you, Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth complained. Her eyes went dark with fury.

"Traffic. Honestly, I would've been here around the sword fighting lesson if it weren't for the fact that my mom drives like a snail sometimes." I turned and waved at my mom. she waved back, then started to pull away.

"And if YOU were driving?" Annabeth questioned.

"Breakfest."

"Along with HOW many tickets?"

"Two." As she raised an eyebrow, I sighed. "Eight."

"And then that wouldn't have bided well, now would it?"

"You're right, as usual, Annie."

Annabeth pulled out her dagger. "DON'T YOU DARE-"

I kissed her.

Surprised, she dropped the dagger, then let the kiss subduct her. She made a weird noise, but didn't seem to mind that much.

As we broke apart, I pushed a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear. "You're cute when you're angry. You know that, right?"

"Shut up, Percy!"

"Yes, ma'am." Before she could argue again, I kissed her once more.

This was gonna be the best Christmas of my love life.

* * *

**TELL ME THAT WASN'T ADORABLE!**

**Nico: It wasn't. **

**Me: SHUTTY! Anyway...next...is...POTHENA!**

***My dad appears***

**Dad: WHAT?!**

**Me: Um, I said POTHENA, NOT Nepnerva, Daddy!**

**Dad: *glares***

**Nico: O_o *leaves the room* **

**Dernged Shadow Fangirl **


	5. Chapter 5: POTHENA!

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, EEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRYYYY YOOOOOOONNNNNEEE!**

**Annabeth: Did she have sugar?**

**Nico: No!**

**Annabeth: Well, we won't know until she sings Oppa Gangnam Style parodies.**

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY! OP OP OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Nico: That was the real version, right?**

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY WEALTHY LADY! MITT MITT MITT, MITT ROMNEY STYLE!**

**Annabeth: WHAT KIND OF SUGAR DID SHE HAVE! *grabs Nico by shirt***

**Nico: ...only a lick...**

**Annabeth: *faceaplms* You just put the world in danger. **

**Nico: *gulps***

**Me: EEEEEEEEEY HALF-BLOOD LADY! PERC, PERC, PERC, PERCY JACKSON STYLE!**

**REVIEWS**

**IAmThatWriter: AWWWW, thanks! *blushes* Yeah, I thought that one was cute too! But the ending was HYSTERICAL, in my opinion.**

**MsEDarcy: Well, Daddy threatened to take away the iPad so I wouldn't be able to update if it wasn't friendship. *sighs* Yeah, he's the Roman version, too! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?! OMG! OMG! OMG! *faints***

**BlueandSilverMarbleUnicorn: Can I call u BASMU for short? Anyway, the later chappies will be pretty romantic, indeed!**

**CaptainForkz: Thx! Glad you likey! =D**

**Thaluke: Don't worry, I'm working on a Silendorf chappie!**

**Flygrrl: It's not TOO romantic...**

* * *

ATHENA, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE

(Athena's POV)

Hmph. Sometimes, I hated it when it was winter

It gets really cold when you're high up in the air. So Olympus gets really cold. And my library just happens to be one of the higher points on Olympus.

So, every Christmas, I was freezing my butt off, trying to save my books from the cold.

"Ugh!" I groaned, frantically rubbing the frost off an old Egyptian scroll, a present from my friend Thoth. (**A/N: LOL. The wisdom gods are friends.**)

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked. I turned-and groaned.

It was Poseidon.

"None of your business!" I snapped, turning back around.

He didn't leave. "Saving your books?"

"Why should it matter to YOU?!" I answered.

"Well, books aren't THAT bad, considering the numerous amounts on the sea."

"Numerous?" I paused. "Since when did you know such big words?"

"Oh, since I read an encyclopedia on the ocean."

An ENCYCLOPEDIA?! Well, THAT was news! "You're reading ENCYCLOPEDIAS?!" I gasped, almost dropping my books.

"Well, yes. I also read one about the ancient Egyptians," Poseidon mentioned.

"Ugh. We don't need to get mixed with another race of gods again!" I groaned, remembering the incident with some Indian gods. I shuddered. Shiva was NOT a pleasant god.

"Well, they're probably not existing anyway."

"Hmmm..." I was the only Olympian who knew the truth.

"Interesting scroll." Suddenly, Poseidon was leaning over my shoulder, scanning the scroll.

"Stop that!" I pushed him away. "It's rude to read over people's shoulders!"

"Oh, c'mon, Theeny!" Poseidon complained. My heart thumped as he used my nickname. "You know you want this!" He struck a really ridiculous pose.

I cooly surveyed his sea green eyes, his tossled black hair, his loudmouth Hawaiian shirt (Seriosuly, where does he get those? I think he goes shopping with Dionysus), his Bermuda shorts, and his flip flops. "No. I don't," I answered cooly.

"I can get any woman I want, y'know," he retaliated, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? That's so FASCINATING," My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Theeny!" he mock cried, pretending to be hurt.

"Look!" I snarled, whirling around. I put my finger firmly on his chest. "You call me Theeny AGAIN, and you'll find yourself tossed off Olympus!" I shoved him.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. I'll apologize!" he promised.

Apologize?!

"Here." Suddenly, the radio switched on. A familiar song began to play.

Poseidon held out his hand. "Dance with me."

(Poseidon's POV)

"Dance?!" Athena scoffed. She glared at my outstretched hand. "No, thank you!" She turned back to her shelf.

"Dance!" I grabbed her arm, and swung her towards me.

"HEY!" But no matter how hard Athena struggled, she couldn't get free of my grip. Finally, she sighed. "FINE. I'LL DANCE. Plus, I like the song."

The familiar lyrics began to play. Me and Athena danced along, singing.

"I really can't stay..." She had a lovely voice.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"I really have to go..."

"Baby, it's cold outside!"

"This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in..."

* * *

**Well, the iPad is being SERIOUSLY stupid, so I'm skipping to the end of the song.**

* * *

"Baby, it's cold outside!"

"Make it worth your while, baby!"

"Ahh, do that again..." Athena sighed.

"Again? All right!" The song started to replay.

"HEY! THATBWAS PART OF THE LYRICS, BASTARD!"

Whoa. Bastard.

"Okay!" I held my hands up.

"You've wasted ENOUGH of my time!" Athena pushed me towards the door. Just as it began to close, though, she stopped. "That was actually quite lovely."

"Yeah...can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

I grinned sheepishly. "I lied about the encyclopedias."

_SLAM!_

"Ow." Athena had slammed the door right on my face.

"HA HA HA!"

I turned to see the Stolls of Olympus, Apollo and Hermes, busting a gut.

"Hey! If you wanna torture someone, Theeny's right in there!" I jerked my head towards the door.

"GOOD IDEA!" they both yelled, then headed in.

(Athena's POV)

Poseidon. So irritating! The Seaweed Brain of Olympus!

"OHHHHHHH, A-THE-NA!" someone sang out of tune.

Oh, dear.

"What, Apollo?!" I snapped.

"WE CAUGHT IT ON TAPE!" Hermes danced around with his phone.

My face turned the color of a tomatoe.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THAT TO ANYONE!" I screeched. Hermes and Apollo took one look at my face, and bolted for the door before my owls could attack them.

Insufferable.

(Normal POV)

"SEE?! She DOES like him! You owe me a taco!" Hermes declared.

"Fine! Don't get your winged shoes in a twist!" Apollo grumbled.

"APOLLO!" someone screamed. "THRONE ROOM. NOW!"

"Uh-oh. Sis wants me. Later!" Apollo jogged towards the throne room.

"You still owe me a taco..." Hermes grumbled.

* * *

**Neptune: YOU OWE ME A TACO!**

**Me: HI, DADDY!**

**Neptune: YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T BE ROMANTIC!**

**Me: My definition of romantic involves kissing.**

**Neptune: *glares***

**Me: Plus, this was POSEIDON AND ATHENA. NOT YOU AND MINERVA!**

**Neptune: *glares***

**Me: FINE. *uses me AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS to summon a taco for Dearest Daddy***

**Neptune: YUMMY! *gobbles it down***

**Nico: You're off your sugar rush?**

**Me: SUGAR?! WHERE?! *runs off***

**Nico: *facepalms* At this rate, she'll destroy the WORLD!**

**Annabeth: I think the Mayans predicted it...**

**Nico: O.o**

**Derngdd Shadow Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: JASPER! CAPS IS ON!

**ME: AUGH! CAPS LOCK HAS BEEN LOCKED! IT IS IRREVERSIBLE!**

**NICO: *PRESSES IT***

** *Caps lock is off***

**Me: ...**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: I knew that.**

**REVIEWS**

**MsEDarcy: Oh, crap. DADDY! TURN AROUND! PSYHCO LOVE GODDESS AT TWELVE O'CLOCK! Whew, thanks. YOU SAVED OUR LIVES. WE ARE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL.**

**Daddy: *disgruntled* ME AND MINERVA AREN'T GETTING MRRIED!**

**Me: *faceapms* DADDY! POSEIDON and ATHENA are getting married!**

**Daddy: SEE?!**

**Me: But you aren't Poseidon-*remembers how the gods switch forms* Oh. I'M CONFUSED!**

**IATW: I LIKE WEIRD! Yeah, I was SO tempted to make them interrupt the moment.**

**Hermes: *chasing Apollo around* YOU OWE ME A TACO!**

**Me: ...And I thought I was crazy...NO ONE CAN BE CRAZIER THAN ME! *chases Hermes around* LET US KILL EACH OTHER!**

* * *

JASON DECKS THE HALLS

(Jason's POV)

"(insert swear here)!" My sister swore, the lights not hooking up.

We were trying to decorate the Jupiter-er, ZEUS cabin for Christmas. But the only decorations we could find-broken lights-were just not hooking onto the roof.

I don't think Dad's too big on Christmas lights.

"ACK!" Sis screamed, sliding down the roof. She had leaned too far!

"HEY!" I hollered. I reached out my hand, but she was too far away.

"HELP! HEL-"

Oh, gods. What just happened?!

I looked over the rafters to see...Well, I think Nico caught Thalia, seeing how she was in his arms, bridal-style. Both of them were staring at each other. Well, Nico looked surprised. Thalia looked miffed.

I slid down the roof, using my wind powers to lower myself to the ground.

"Hey, lil bro!" she yelled at me.

"What?"

"Use your wind powers next time!" Nico dropped Thalia, and she dusted herself off. A few feet away, some Venus-er, APHRODITE, kids were snickering, holding up cameras.

Oh, dear.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, mentally smacking myself. I had WIND powers! I could've USED them!

"Well, your cabin isn't very festive," Nico commented.

"Yours probably isn't any better!" Thalia shot back.

"I beg to differ," a voice argued.

I looked behind Nico. He stepped aside to reveal...Hazel? She had a few lights in her hair, but, other than that, she looked normal.

"We found lights, and more!" Hazel exclaimed. She thrust her arms in a TA-DA! way.

Me and Thalia looked at the Hades...was that the...HADES cabin?!

A plastic Santa-all in black-stood right by the chimney. A sleigh, with even Rudolph, was a few feet away. The cabin was surrounded with fake snow, too. And they went overboard with the lights.

Nico dusted snow off his shoulder. "Never thought that Dad would enjoy Christmas."

"OUR Dad doesn't!" Thalia grumbled, muttering something nasty.

"Hey, calm down, Pinecone Face!" Nico shot back.

"No way, Corspe Breath!" Thalia argued.

They were at it again. Sheesh, they argued just as much as Poseidon and Athena!

"Can I help?" Hazel asked.

I held up the cord. "Sur-" I stopped as the cord crumbled. "Oh, c'mon!" I threw it at the ground.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Thalia picked up some snow.

Nico started laughing. "SERIOUSLY?! You think I would be harmed by a snow-" His face changed expressions as the snow morphed into a bow and arrow.

Oops.

"Um, on second thought...HELP ME, DAD! HOLY POSEIDON!" Nico started running as Thalia shot arrow after arrow at him. One of them missed a new camper, whose glasses nearly cracked. She yelled stuff after them, including something that sounded suspiciously like, "YOU OWE ME A PIZZA!" She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, and muttered something about updating a story on FanFiction.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious."

I glanced at Hazel. "What is?"

"That they like each other, DUH!"

I laughed nervously. "Heh heh heh...Thalia's a Huntress..."

Hazel shrugged. "Still."

"Hey, Jason. What's up with your cabin?" a familiar voice called.

(Piper's POV)

Whoa.

Where were all the decorations for the Zeus cabin?

"Your cabin's undecorated," I pointed out.

My boyfriend sighed. "Stupid frigging lights. That's all that was there, and they were OLD!" He kicked a cord that was lying around in the snow.

"Need some help?" I volunteered.

"You guys have spare decorations?" Jason asked hopefully.

I looked at my cabin. Forget red, white, and green. Our decorations were PINK! Pink Christmas tree, pink ornaments, punk lights...UGH!

i made a face. "You want a pink cabin?"

Jason and Hazel laughed. That was when I noticed something. "Hey, where's Nico and Thalia?"

"YOU [insert swear here]!" Thalia screamed, as she shot arrows after Nico.

"CAN'T [swear] HELP IT!" he yelled back.

Finally, she caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt for awhile.

"GET A ROOM!" Travis yelled. He was walking with Katie, and, oddly enough, they were talking about how good snow was for plants.

"WHAT?!" Nico and Thalia yelled. Then, they saw the awkward pose they were in. Blushing, they scrambled away from each other.

"WE SHALL NOT, MY UNGOOD SIR!" Nico retaliated, shaking his fist.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jason and Hazel both shrugged. "Hey, it's Nico and Thalia! They're ALWAYS at each others' throats!" Hazel argued.

True.

"Well, your cabin can't be undecorated..." I changed the subject.

"Yeah," Jason groaned, facing said cabin. "We'd need a tidal wave of Christmas decorations to decorate THIS!"

And that was when I got my brilliant idea.

"STAY RIGHT HERE!" I yelled, already racing towards my cabin.

***OH, NO! THERE'S A BREAK IN THE STORY! DX***

"Hey, Dumpster Queen! Am I getting Jason for Christmas?!" Drew yelled.

The anteater spell, unforchantely, had worn off.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted back, searching frantically for my item of power.

"That can be arranged!" Drew was sitting on her bed, while two of her slaves did her nails.

"Same for you!" Found it! I raced back outside.

***OH, NOES! ANOTHER BREAK! DX***

"What're you doing?" Leo asked me as I rushed past him.

"Leo, can I use some goggles?"

He looked surprised. "Um, sure!" He summoned a pair from his belt.

"Thanks!" I was off running again.

***NO! NOT YET ANOTHER BREAK! DX***

"So, what's your idea?" Hazel inquired as I screeched to a stop.**  
**

"This!" I held up my Horn of Plenty and the goggles.

Both of the Roman demigods understood immediantly.

"I thought it only shot food..." Jason murmured.

"Well, let's see!" I jammed on the goggles, and aimed the horn carefully.

I released all of my Christmas thoughts into it: All the holidays with my dad, the Maenads last year, the miseltoe traps, the holiday party, the Christmas songs, and another Christmas with Jason.

The horn shot out a colorful arrangement of Christmas decorations, which decorated the cabin quite perfectly.

I think I'll be a designer when I grow up.

(Jason's POV)

Piper McLean, Decorating Machine.

Piper should be a designer when she grows up.

"Well?" me girlfriend asked.

I couldn't do anything. Except stare at the house.

"WHOA..."

We had a classic Santa, who was stuck halfway down the chimney. A few reindeer surrounded said chimney, trying to pull him out. Another stood a few feet away, holding a phone. Lights were all over the place, making it too bright. Fake presents were around the grounds. The cabin was Christmas CRAZY.

"You like?" Piper grinned deviously.

"LIKE it?! I LOVE IT!" I grabbed Piper by the waist, spun her around, then pulled her in for a kiss. Which she gladly accepted.

"Well...Nice cabin..." Nico muttered.

He and Thalia stared at the Zeus cabin. Thalia had a look that said "BEST. CABIN. EVER!" while Nico looked like we just beat his butt in decorating. Which we did.

"HA! You owe me a taco!" Thalia declared, pointing at Nico.

He groaned. "FINE. Let's go get your taco..."

"YES!" The odd pair made their way to the mess hall.

Me, Hazel, and Piper stared.

"Weren't they arguing?" Hazel asked.

"Well, they're buddy one moments, fighting the next. Must be love," Piper decided.

"Speaking of love..." I pulled in Piper for another kiss.

She put her hands on my neck, pushing it down! So that we could kiss better.

The was one of the best Christmases yet!

* * *

**HAHAHA! Guess who that girl was, and I take your couple request! WARNING: CAN'T DO REDOS!**

**Nico: CAN'T YOU DELETE THE THALICO ONE?!**

**Me: You wanted me to do that...**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Nico: ...You got me...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	7. Chapter 7: Gruniper

**YO YO YO YO YO! WASSUP?!**

**REVIEWS**

**xXPercabethXx: LOVE the name, BTW! Gratz on being the first to guess! So here it is: GRUNIPER!**

**Guest: Thx! =D**

**QueenofPercabeth: PERCABETH FTW! Well...um...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE SILENDORF! I CAN'T FIND A SONG! T.T**

**MsEDarcy: Yeah, that was me! FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD! Sorry. I just don't do seafood. Athena likes FISH?! This should put a kink in their relationship...**

**Daddy: *miffed***

**Me: Well, I don't think their Romans forms are getting along fine. **

**Daddy: WE HAVEN'T EVEN DATED!**

**Me: Well, technically, you guys are the same gods...Neptune and Minerva have not dated...MY HEAD HAS JUST EXPLODED.**

* * *

GROVER ROCKS THE CHRISTMAS TREE

(Juniper's POV)

"That's it!" I declared, hanging the last ornament on my bush.

I LOVE Christmas! Everyone's so HAPPY! And the cookies! And the giving! And the presents! And the food! And the...

Well, you get the point.

But, in my part of the woods, the other dryads weren't as happy.

See, I live near a bunch of evergreens. In fact, I'm friends with one named Evergreen! (Yeah, that's pretty lame. But, then again, I live in a juniper bush, and my name's Juniper.)

And, every year, trees pop up in the campers' cabins. REAL ones, too! So we dryads aren't too happy. But the evergreens will NEVER forgive the campers for that! So they're not friendly with them.

The only cabin that they're friendly with is the Demeter cabin. And that's because the Demeter cabin...well, they DO use a live tree, but it's in a pot. And, when Christmas ends, they go and plant it in the woods!

How cool is that?!

Anyway, I've always wanted a Christmas tree. But I don't want to make my friends upset.

So, every year, I always decorate my bush. It looks fairly nice! But...it's not the same as a REAL tree. It IS a bush, after all.

"Hey, Juniper? Where does the star go?"

I almost forgot. My boyfriend, Grover, was helping me decorate!

"On top!"

"Um, which branch, Jun?" he replied.

I studied the bush. Hmmmm...

"Well..." I grabbed the star, and placed it on top.

There! My bush looked lovely!

And then the branch with the star cracked.

"OUCH!" I grabbed my head. My head started to pound.

"Sit down!" Grover urged. He rescued the star, and then tried to fix the branch by playing "Let It Grow" on his panpipes.

Which, by the way, doesn't work quickly.

Finally, the branch was healed, and the migraine ebbed away.

"I'm fine now." I stared sadly at my bush. "I guess it's taken enough over the years..."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You need a REAL tree!" My boyfriend declared.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" a familiar voice screeched.

Me and Grover turned to see an angry Evergreen stomping towards us.

Evergreen is REALLY pretty. She has the same color eyes as her needles. Her ears have sharp points, and her face is rosy. Her black hair has the same indents as a Christmas tree. She's also smallish-even tinier than me!

"You're not using a tree! Especially a REAL tree, too!" she scolded.

"Um, what about plastic?" Grover murmured.

Evergreen snorted. "PUH-LEEZE! Those people are wannabes! Creating fake evergreen trees?! They're OBVIOUSLY jealous!"

Evergreen can be haughty sometimes.

"Well..." I looked from Evergreen to her tree, then back again.

And I had an idea.

(Grover's POV)

"Um, Juniper? What's your idea?" I gulped. Juniper only got that terrifying look in her eyes when she had an idea.

A smile slowly formed on her face.

"Evergreen, howzabout we decorat YOUR tree?!" my girlfriend suggested.

"What?" Evergreen looked startled. Man, she was PRETTY! Wait...scratch that. Juniper will KILL me if she found that out.

"I've always wanted to decorate a REAL tree! We can use yours!"

"Um..." Evergreen studied her tree.

Juniper did, too. "Imagine: It'll be the talk of the woods!"

Playing the popularity card scored points for Juniper. "YES! GO GET THE DECORATIONS!"

"Grover? Can you ask Piper if we can borrow her horn?" Before I could answer, Juniper plopped a kiss on my cheek.

"SIRYESSIR! Er...ma'am..." I blushed, then scrambled off.

***OH, NOES! THE STORY HAS A BREAK! DX***

"Hey, Piper!" I called, jogging towards said daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yes?" She jerked her head around.

"Can I borrow your horn? Juniper needs it!"

"Um...sure..." She looked pretty confused, but let me borrow it.

"Thanks!" I sprinted back towards the girls.

***NOOOOOOOO! IT'S ANOTHER BREAK! DX***

"Yay!" Juniper clapped her hands. I loved seeing my girl so happy.**  
**

"Shall we begin?" Evergreen huffed.

I don't think she's the patient type.

"Sure!" Juniper and me both took hold of the horn.

We both released our thoughts about Christmas: Another holiday together, a real tree, presents, friends and family, all that we could pour into it.

KAZAM! One Christmas tree.

Evergreen gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "That...That IS my tree...right?"

"Obviously!" Juniper blew some smoke off the horn.

The tree had so many decorations! Eco-friendly ornaments covered it, promoting things about saving the trees and animals. The tinsel actually looked like real ice! And, instead of a star, an angel that looked suspiciously like Evergreen sat on top.

"IT'S GORGEOUS," Evergreen screamed. She was so happy, that she kissed me on the cheek!

Right next to me, Juniper's ears blew steam.

"Oh my gods! Trevor will LOVE this!" Evergreen was going CRAZY.

"Trevor? Who's Trevor?" Juniper asked.

I thought for awhile. "He sounds familiar..."

"Well, he's a son of Ceres-er, Demeter! He's from the Roman camp! And we have a date tonight!"

Me and Juniper arched our eyebrows. A half-blood and a DRYAD?!

Well, I was a satyr, and Juniper was a dryad.

This was the craziest Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

**WE'RE ALIIIIIIVE!**

**Nico: Only because you got on a sugar rush.**

**Me: Well, that nearly DESTROYED the planet!**

**Nico: And then I had to...Ohnevermind...**

**Me: C'mon, Nico! You KNOW you liked it! *winks at him***

**Nico: *blushes***

**Daddy: NO DUAGHTER OF MINE SHALL FALL FOR A SON OF PLUTO!**

**Me: *blushes* DADDY!**

**Nico: Uh...I'll just leave...*steps out of room to avoid the family drama*...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Chrisse

**HEYA! I couldn't find a good couple name. BTW, I got a PM earlier calling me a dumbass.**

**REVIEWS**

**OVERLOAD OF REVIEWS!**

**IATW: IKR?! IT'S CHRIS AND CLARISSE!**

**PJOfanforever: UPDATE HERE!**

**MsEDarcy: Ah. A wise decision. I LOVE SALTY STUFF! They're making out? Aww...your BED?! EWWWW...*pukes***

**Flygrrl: Aw, thanks. Is it a character from Maximus Ride? RANDOM FACT: I'm pretty sure Maximus means butt muscle or something.**

**Nico: *snickers***

**Me: SHUTTY NICO, YOU'RE BEING A GLUETEUS MAXIMUS! (Nerd way to call someone something bad)**

**sonofthetrigod: Yeah, I know now. I'll check it out. This is my first Christmas special, so I'm having some difficulties myself. I'M BEING SHIPPED?! COOLIO! Heh. Random moment there. Yah, I'll take a look.**

**WARNING: I'm still kinda downed about being called a dumbass. So this chapter will probably suck. Plus, if you believe in Santa, don't read this.**

**Daddy: Wait, we ARE the same god?!**

**Me: YES, Daddy. So, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!**

**Daddy: Crap. Hope Venus doesn't find out.**

**Venus: OMG, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MINERVA?! *faints***

**Me: Sonic, get the tranquilizer gun.**

**Sonic: For once we agree on something.**

* * *

ALL CHRIS WANTS FOR CHRISTMAS

(Clarisse's POV)

Christmas. Bah.

For SOME reason, every year, I was supposed to help the little kids write letters to Santa! Come ON! He doesn't even EXIST!

Why do parents tell their kids that lie anyway?!

Growling, I beheaded a dummy wearing a Santa hat. It toppled over. Panting, I moved on to my next victim.

"Hey, Clarisse!"

My heart started to pound. It was Chris, my boyfriend of two years!

"Hi." I stopped my beheadings for the moment.

"I thought Chiron told you to watch the kids writing letters to Santa." Chris peered at me curiously.

"Nah," I replied, turning to face him. "I traded that with Leo."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You usually keep then in check. Otherwise..." He shuddered.

(WHERE LEO IS)

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Leo screamed as a mob of kindergarteners, first, and second graders chased him with their pencils.

"JASON! HELP ME!" Leo yelled as he ran past said son of Jupiter.

"Nah, I think I'm enjoying this," Jason grinned.

(WHERE CLARISSE IS)

"Eh. Doesn't matter who watches them. They're always calm." I winced as the ear-splitting scream of a six-year-old echoed through camp. "Um, mostly."

"True," Chris laughed.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

I picked up my sword, and resumed my maiming of the dummies.

"So, what's up with you and Christmas?" Chris asked, leaning on a dummy whose arm had been severed off, courtesy of yours truly.

I didn't say anything, just slashed.

"It's so CHEERY!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" My boyfriend was so startled, he lost his balance. I caught him just before he fell to the ground.

"Christmas! You just can't be cheery for a whole day! Especially when you're a half-blood," I muttered.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

I sighed.

"Christmas was when I found out I was a demigod. Monsters came in the middle of the night. They tried to kill me and Mom. She ended up suffering several injuries, slipped into a coma, and almost died. As she stayed in her coma, my dad visited. I found out my true heritage, and Dad sent me to CHB.

"I stayed here for several years, and then I got a letter from Mom. She had just woken up from her coma. The letter was sent around the time she discovered you in the desert."

"Oh." That was all Chris said.

"Ever since then, I've hated Christmas."

(Chris's POV)

"My mom died on Christmas," I blurted out.

My girlfriend's jaw went slack, and she wheeled around to face me. "WHAT?!"

"Well, I was home around Christmas, when a bunch of monsters attacked. My mom died instantly. I saw Dad." I spoke his name bitterly.

"And?"

"Dad just stood there, weeping. It was so weird, seeing a god, crying. He told me to return to camp. I was only ten or eleven. He didn't help me, just told me to return to camp."

That was why I still bore a grudge against my dad. He wept over my mother, and did nothing to help his own son. That was why I joined Luke's army. I wanted to show my dad that just because his wife died, he should help their son: Me.

"That's so terrible..." Clarisse said in a hushed voice.

"Well, it's just to show you that we both have mixed feelings about Christmas."

"You're so cheery."

"Well, if a big guy in a red suit comes to your cabin in the middle of the night and stuffs you in a bag, don't worry. I asked for you for Christmas.

"Ha ha ha."

I pretended to pout.

"Hey, don't do that!" To get me out of my bad mood, she kissed me.

"Okay, fine!" I relented.

"Wanna practice?"

"Sure."

Clarisse tossed me a sword. Grinning, we went toe-to-toe in the most epic sword match of the MILLENIA!

Well, it was epic...

Until the kids chased Leo.

"AUGH!" Leo ran through, screaming for help. Trailing behind him, twenty or so kids chased him, calling for cookies and other holiday goodies.

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" they chanted when they saw said daughter of Ares.

"What, a story?"

"YES!"

A grinning seven-year-old missing her two front teeth handed Clarisse "The Night Before Christmas."

As she began to read, I whispered in her ear, "You'll make such a good mom."

"Shut up!" she joked, socking me in the arm.

I didn't even have to pretend that it hurt.

Most. Painful. Christmas. EVER.

* * *

**Well, Clarisse is good with kids! Who knew?!**

**Dernage Shadow Fangirl**


	9. Chapter 9: Silendorf

***is wondering why nobody cares that I got called a dumbass***

***screams* OVER 2000 VIEWS! *squeals and faints***

**REVIEWS**

**MsEDarcy: Yes you did. Thank the gods, it's not near the bed! Wait, so I need to start calling Minerva Mom?! Hmm...wedding dress UNDERWATER?! Uh, NO.**

**Neptune: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sorry, Daddy. But it won't work out.**

**Neptune: *pouts* Aren't you a tomboy though?**

**Me: *sighs* Daddy, girls have insights about these things. Boys don't. Besides, you could have your HONEYMOON at the cabin too!**

**Neptune: *thinking***

**Me: Eh, that'll take a while. No offense, Daddy.**

**Flygrrl: I tried reading it once. But my brain was still stuck on how they got those wings when I finished the book. *sighs* Sometimes, my brain is pretty slow.**

**Athena: That's not true, you're the smartest kid of Kelp Head I've ever met!**

**Me: Well, my brain doesn't absorb math.**

**E gads: Hold yer Serpentine! It's tomorrow!**

**WARNING: This may suck. My brain is trying to wrap itself around how people in the Underworld are able to celebrate Christmas.**

**Nico: So your brain IS slow.**

**Me: SHUTTY!**

**Nico: Next time you say that, I'm telling everyone how the world ALMOST ended.**

**Me: *gulps* Insult Mom if you want to!**

**RANDOM THOUGHT: Has anyone noticed how if you add an S to Silena, it spells Silenas?! Does anyone know what the sequel to House of Hades is called?! What am I getting for Christmas?! How come Sonic is annoying?!**

**Sonic: I AM NOT!**

* * *

CHRISTMAS IN THE UNDERWORLD

(Silena's POV)

To tell the truth, the Underworld is not as gloomy as everyone makes it out to be.

Of course, I live in Elysium, not the Fields of Punishment. Or the Fields of Asphodel.

**(A/N: Before anyone praises me for remembering all those names, I LITERALLY had to find my copy of "The Lighting Thief"-hey, I have 600+ books!-and look them up.)**

And I hope I never will.

Technically, for my crimes in the mortal world, I should be suffering through seeing unfashionably dressed woman while listening to horrid music, such as Skillet, 30 Seconds, to Mars, or-horrors!-Three Days Grace!

**(A/N: LOVE THOSE BANDS! She doesn't like them because-let's face it-she's a kid of Aphrodite, THEIR opinion of good music is "Baby" or something! *shudders*)**

Instead, I lived in a private cottage adorned with pink, flowers, pink, the latest trends, pink, perfume, pink, makeup, pink, pink, and, yes, PINK!

Of course, I have the only pink cottage in Elysium, so it seems like a bit of an eyesore. But nobody seems to mind! Everyone is sweet, kind, and friendly!

Especially Charlie.

I thought it was sad how we could never get married and have children. We were both going to college when we passed. I've always wanted a baby. Instead, I've been wishing how we hadn't died for over two years.

Sighing, I brushed my hair again. I was standing in front of my mirror, preparing for the annual Christmas party.

Evey year, the citizens of Elysium have a big Christmas party. Everyone wears Christmas colors, we sing carols, perform plays, and read from Christmas books to the younger children.

This year, it was my turn to read to the children.

It made me want to cry, seeing all those children. Most of them were demigods, and they had died protecting their families from monsters much too big for them. A couple didn't even knew they were demigods! The oldest was only 9, and the youngest possibly 3 or 4.

I wished that they could have lived on, had their own quests, adventures, prophecies, wars, fallen in love, gotten engaged, we're married, had kids of their own...

But they didn't.

Fate just didn't work out.

I put on a flattering green dress that hugged me, added scarlet lipstick, a scarlet belt and necklace, and a white headband with holly on it.

Of course, I couldn't resist using pink on my cheeks and eyes, and pink ornament earings.

But, finally, I was ready.

Charlie would be waiting at the door for me, and we would walk to the party together.

***NOOOO! WE HAVE A BREAK! DX***

"Wow! You look-" Charlie, wearing a simple tux, was too dumbfounded for words.

"Fabulous? Sexy? Pretty? Gorgeous? Beautiful?" I teased him.

"Amazing!" he finally manged.

I smirked, then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Arm in arm, we headed for the party.

***ANOTHER BREAK! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO?! DX!***

"Hi, Thilena!" Suzy, one of the children, greeted me.

Suzy was a daughter of Hermes. She had their classic pixie face, brown, hair, and blue eyes. If she had grown to be a woman, she would have been very pretty.

When Suzy was about 5, hellhounds overwhelmed her and her mother as they walked home from the park. A passerby, a son of Hades, saw and dialed 911, but it was too late. Suzy's mother died as the paramedics rushed onto the scene. Suzy herself died a few hours later in the hospital.

And it all happened almost 80 years ago.

Suzy still wore the dress she wore when she had died: A formal work dress, the kind that young girls wore in factories.

Suzy didn't remember much, and barely remembered her mother. She died around the time that the World War I spread to America, which may have explained the hellhounds.

Suzy had been in Elysium for 80 years, and her mother was somewhere in Asphodel. Suzy didn't know that, and was a happy child.

"Read a thory!" she demanded, along with many of her friends.

"All right. Which one?"

"This!" Suzy, giving me a gap-toothed smile, shoved a book in my hands.

I read the title. Fortunately, it was in ancient Greek. "_The Night Before Christmas?_"

"Yeth!"

"All right." As the children calmed down, I began the story.

I had gotten to the part where the narrator, a middle-aged man in a nightgown and a nightcap, had seen Santa, when a cry rang out.

"A new arrival!"

(Charlie's POV)

Wow! A new arrival?!

Of course, they weren't THAT rare.

New arrivals came in daily. There was always a flurry to meet them, introducing them to everyone, and making sure they got suited to life around here.

Immediantly, everyone stopped what they were doing, heck, even the kids, and started running towards the caller.

Ah, good old David!

David, a teenage kid of Dad's who was killed on a quest 60 years ago, usually called out when a new arrival came in.

"Hurry!"

Whoa, who WAS the new arrival?! A big-shot kid of the Big Three?! I hope it wasn't Percy. The Giant War may have ended, but something else was bound to come up at this rate.

Somewhere among the crowd, I found Silena. Even as her forehead wrinkled with anxiety, she was still the same daughter of Aphrodite that I had fallen for.

"Who could it possibly be?"

I shrugged, then took her hand.

"Oh, my!" Someone at the front of the crowd gasped.

David was holding a baby in his arms.

***AHHH! A LINEBREAK! DX***

"Why would a KID be sent here?" David asked, shooken up.

I could see why. The girl couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 months old. She was asleep, her curly black hair falling across her face.

She was in a basket, which had a note, obviously. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"_To whomever receives this: My daughter is a child of one of the Big Three."_

Collective gasps rang through the crowd.

_"I am a poor woman, and I can barely survive. As I write this, monsters are tracking me and my daughter. Her scent is very strong. I don't think we'll make it much longer. I am forced to abandon her on your doorstep. Please send her to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Her loving mother, Marisa Scmid._"

I whistled as I folded the note.

"I think the monsters caught up to her," Ms. Brunfield, a daughter of Apollo, murmured.

"True." I examined the note, studying the stains.

The girl cooed, then opened her eyes.

Wow!

Her irises were a beautiful blue, the same blue as Silena's!

"Oh, Charlie! She's so beautiful!" Silena gasped. She scooped her up from David's arms. "We should adopt her!"

"What?!" We weren't even engaged!

"Charlie," she sighed, taking my hand. "We've both wanted children, but never had the chance."

"True," someone muttered.

"Plus, she's only a baby. We need someone to take care of her!"

I couldn't argue with that. I had a soft spot for babies, too.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Silena kissed me. Like, a regular kiss.

I didn't mine.

In Silena's arms, the girl wriggled, holding out her arms.

"Did the note have a name?" someone asked.

"Nope."

"We should call her..." My girlfriend frowned, thinking. "Clara."

"Like the girl from the Nutcracker?" I asked.

"Yes. Just like the girl from the Nutcracker."

* * *

**Well, that was sad! *snifles* BTW, no offense to Pothena fans-I AM one myself!-but I had a weird idea for a weird Posally moment that takes place a few months after Percy was born. It's pretty magical, and I'd like to put it on here, but I'm putting it as something separate.**

**Tomorrow: FRAZEL!**

**Sonic: FINALLY!**

**Me: *glares* I'll call Amy.**

**Sonic: And I'll tell everyone how the world almost ended!**

**Me: ...Ohnevermind...**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10: IT'S FRAZEL TIME!

**IIIIIIITTTTTT'''SSSSSSS FFFRRRRRAAAAZZZZEEELLLL TTIIIIMMMEEE...**

**BTW yesterday's chappie was based of "What Babe is This?" At least, I think...**

**REVIEWS**

**MsEDarcy: Yeah. It just burst into my head, and I'm pretty sure it's based off "A Baby Changes Everything." Yay! Stepmother will have water powers! *claps hands* Oh, yeah. Nico told me about it XD. Speaking of the demented son of Hades, I think he got me something.**

**Daddy: *reading review over my shoulder* OH, CRAP! *runs off***

**Me: Eh, I don't think he got one yet.**

**sonofthetrigod: Yeah, I started crying a little ;(. Yes, they WILL be!**

**IATW: Yeah, I was like "Now why should Chris join Luke?" and it popped into my head. And their relationship is more romantic! Yay! Plus, I couldn't kill Clarisse's mom, seeing how she plays an important role of her daughter's love life in BOTL! Poor Clara ;(. IDK, really. Rick never said. Actually, I have NO idea XD! I just got the idea! I'm sorta leaning towards her being a sibling, though...**

**Nico: *walks in with tape all over his clothes* -.-**

**Me: O.o Lemme get those off...*starts ripping off tape*...**

**Nico: Um, not too har-**

**Me: *accidently rips off his shirt* OH, GODS OF DAMNATION! *turns around***

**Daddy: *comes in with present* ...What just happened... **

**LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

HAZELS'S SANTA BABY

(Hazel's POV)

Well, here I was: On a Santa stakeout.

Mama never told me about this Santa fellow. We never really celebrated Christmas. But most of the campers insisted that he was real. Especially the younger ones.

They said that he brought you presents. And that he would go down your chimney. And he had a sleigh, with...something called reindeer? There were many songs about him.

And I was determined to find out if he was real or not.

It was almost midnight. The time that everyone says he comes at. So I sat patiently, drinking my hot Choclate. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, with the clock inching towards 12:00, I fell asleep.

***DO YOU LIKE MY LINEBREAK?!***

Wow! Where WAS I? It was cold, and snowing. But it wasn't Camp Half-Blood. The snow went above my ankles, and it was much colder. I shivered, wishing I had a jacket.

Suddenly, a jacket appeared on me. Well, it was more like a parka!

It WAS a dream, after all.

"Hello?" I called.

Nothing.

"HELLLOOOOOO!" I called again, cupping my hands around my mouth.

Nada. Zilch. Zero.

I stomped my foot.

"Why, hello there!" a jolly, deep voice called.

I turned. And gasped.

***YEAH, I LIKE YOUR LINEBREAK!***

The biggest sleigh that I had ever seen stood behind me, and a fat man in a red suit, with twinkling blue eyes and a bushy white beard sat at its front. A team of nine deer with bells on their harnesses pulled the sleigh.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

The man chuckled. "Why, the North Pole, obviously!"

"The North Pole..." I murmured, surveying my surroundings.

My surroundings had a LOT of snow.

"Could you show me where Santa Claus lives?"

The man chuckled again. "My dear, I AM Santa Claus!"

***DO YOU LIKE LINEBREAKS?!***

"You ARE real!" I exclaimed, then blushed.

"Yes, dear, I am real."

"Well, I should've known, since everyone was telling me..."

"And you didn't believe them?" Santa frowned, shaking his head.

A few of the reindeer snorted.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

Santa stood up, dusted himself off, then lumbered off his sleigh. He kneeled in front of me.

"Child, did others mislead you?"

"Well...The other campers, the ones my age, said you weren't real, that it was all a game invented by the adults."

Santa shook his head. "Ah, when we grow up, Hazel, we lose our belief in childhood dreams! We lose the childlike innocent, and become...adults."

"Sir, aren't you an adult?" I asked him.

Santa thought for a few minutes. "For, oh, 900 years or so."

My eyes widened. "That's a long time, sir!"

Santa nodded. "Yes, yes it is, dear."

Pause.

"I was sitting in front of our fireplace, waiting for you," I blurted out.

"Ah, Hazel! That is not the proper way to believe. Adults have been misleading children for years, saying that proof is needed!" He shook his head sadly. "I find it sad when people grow up."

A reindeer with a red nose, at the front of the group, pawed the ground, snorting.

"Just a moment, Rudolph!" Santa called.

"Then, Sir, what IS the proper way to believe?" I asked.

Santa stood up, adjusting his belt. "Well, adults say that seeing is believing."

"Yes," I answered. Mama always said so.

Santa started waking back up his sleigh. "But," he added, turning around. "They have it all backwards."

"Sir?" I asked, not understanding.

Santa snapped his fingers. A silver bell appeared in his hands. "Believing IS seeing! Ho Ho HO!" he threw the bell. Instinctively, I caught it.

"Sir? How did you know my name?" I inquired.

Santa chuckled. "Why, I know every child's name."

With that, his sleigh flew into the air, and he sped off.

***YEAH, I LIKE LINEBREAKS!***

I woke up, lying on the couch. Was it really all just a dream?

Suddenly, I heard a _CRASH!_

(Frank's POV)_  
_

Oh, gods.

I mentally smacked myself.

Note to self: Next time you're playing Santa for your girlfriend, do NOT, under ANY circumstances, DROP YOUR PRESENTS OR RUN INTO ANYTHING!

Unforchanately, I had done both of those things.

"Who's there?," someone squawked.

Oh, no! Hazel was here! And, worse, she was AWAKE!

"Um..." I tried to do a deep voice. "Santa is! HO HO HO!"

"You used the door."

Crap.

"Fine," I admitted, dropping my lame attempt at a Santa voice. "It's me. Frank."

"Frank?" Hazel got off the couch, then turned around. "So, he isn't real..."

"Um, yeah." I blushed. "It was a story the adults cooked up for their kids."

Hazel looked a bit sad.

"Hey, it's okay!" I assured her, sitting down next to her.

"I guess..."

Then, I noticed something in her hands. "What are you holding?"

Hazel unclenched her hand to reveal a silver bell, approximately the size of a 6-years-old's fist.

I whistled. "Wow! Where did you get THAT?!"

Her face took on a look of pure shock. "In my dream...Santa gave me a silver bell..."

We both stared at each other.

I broke the silence. "Shall we wait for him?"

"Sure. It's only 6 minutes to midnight."

***ARE LINEBREAKS AWESOME?!***

Honestly, I don't remember falling asleep.**  
**

First, Hazel drifted off. She fell asleep on my lap. I couldn't help but admire how cute she looked in her sleep.

Then I did.

(Nico's POV)

**(A/N: Nico DEMANDED a part in this. And I'm a Nico Fangirl! So I did this.)**

Damn! That was one helluva party!

I staggered into my cabin, with a Santa hat on my head.

Whee! Dionysus was at the party! I think he slipped some booze in the drinks! Which may have been why Phoebe was making out with some son of Demeter! And why Thalia kissed me!

Giggling, I waddled towards my bed. Then, I saw them, which instantly cleared my head:

Frank and Hazel. On the couch.

Oh, shit.

WHAT WERE THOSE TWO DOING?!

Immediantly, I checked the beds and other couches.

Nada.

Whew!

Frank was lying back on the couch, wearing a Santa hat for some absurd reason. Hazel was on top of him, a sprig of holly tucked in her curls.

Of course, seeing how I was a drunk idiot at the time, I did nothing and crashed on my bed.

(?'s POV)

I chuckled as I watched the two fall asleep. That was part of the magic: People fell asleep near my presence. Which was why her brother fell to sleep so quickly.

Otherwise, I would have an even harder time doing my job.

I set the last present under their Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, demigods," I whispered as I tapped the side of my nose and flew up their chimney.

***YEAH, THEY ARE AWESOME!***

* * *

**I LOVE me new LINEBREAK! Anyway, Nico's shirt is back on, although Daddy chewed us out. But I think he approves of us. Says Nico is the only kid of Death Breath's Greek form that he actually tolerates. **

**Anyway, here's a sappy Christmas message:**

**Christmas. It's here again. We love it. You get presents, like on your birthday. You get candy, and behave all year...just for it. But what IS Christmas all about? We celebrate Christmas because Jesus, our lord and Savior, was born on this very special day. We love Him so much that we celebrate His birthday every year. The angels proclaimed it to lowly sheperds. But not to high officals. Jesus was born unto a poor family. But why? He IS the Son of God the Almighty. He could've been born into a rich family! But he chose a poor one because He cared about us. In His holy eyes, EVERYONE was special. It didn't matter if you are rich, poor, well-dressed, ANY of that. He loves you with ALL his heart-so much that He became human for us. We celebrate Christmas because Jesus showed us that it wasn't about the getting-it was about the giving. We have to give love freely to be truly loved by someone. We celebrate Christmas because it's not about the presents, cookies, Santa, getting, candy, ornaments, tree, or even miseltoe. It's about celebrating the special time we spend with friends, family, and giving. And, of course, the anniversery of the greatest gift Jesus has EVER given to the world. Himself.**  
**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Shazer**


	11. Chapter 11: SURPRISE COUPLE!

**HEYA! I SOWWY fow no update yestewday T.T!**

**Well, this said "Ten Days of Couples." And I already did like 10 couples. BUT...I DID promise the SURPRISE couple, didn't I?! Plus, I wanna do something Tyella. I haven't seen anyone mention that pairing in a while!**

**OVER 3000 VIEWS?! *faints***

**Me: *random dancing***

**Nico: Ignore her, she just got an iTouch. **

**REVIEWS**

**MsEDarcy: Yeah. He SAID it's a good gift. I'll take his word for it. Even** **I**** don't snoop in Daddy's stuff! MISELTOE?! Me and Nico should visit later...JK! Owl claw? Shouldn't it be owl talon? Yeah. I don't trust it either :/. Merry Christmas too!**

**Nico: What about MY stuff?!**

**Me: Shut your pie hole.**

**IATW: Thanks! Uh, IDK. I wasn't really thinking...Thanks! Yeah. I like it too!**

**sonofthetrigod: Thank you! Yeah, I find it sad we all forget the true meaning :/**

**guest: Uh, what?**

**EEMS: Agreed! He IS?! COOLIO! My great great uncle is the man who first photographed...SNOWFLAKES!**

**blueshroom: OKAY! MORE CHAPPIE ASAP! How am I sauce? Well, I don't MEAN to! Nico's doing it!**

**Nico: WHAT?!**

**Me: ...**

**WARNING: THIS IS THE SURPRISE COUPLE! **

* * *

UNDERNEATH THE MISELTOE

(?'s POV)

"Merry Christmas!" Percy yelled, waving at me.**  
**

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled, waving back.

Another Christmas at CHB.

Another year crushing on the same girl.

She was really pretty, even though she didn't really see it. She wasn't like most other girls, who were OBSESSED with the way they looked. She has a different personality than her siblings.

She was amazing.

"GET OVER HERE, SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" someone yelled.

I moved aside so Nico could run ahead, laughing, while Thalia chased him, yelling some VERY unflattering names, both in English and ancient Greek.

"YOU'RE DEAD, DI ANGELO!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

I swear that they're hitting on each other.

"Merry Christmas, Thalico!" an Aphrodite kid yelled.

Unforchanately, it wasn't her.

It was Drew.

Uh-oh.

"WHAT?!" Both of them screeched to a halt.

"You heard me! That's your couple name!"

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!"

They both forgot about the snowball and approached Drew.

"Um...um..." Drew looked like she wanted to bolt.

"RUN!" I yelled at her.

"GEE, THANKS!" she yelled back, already running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Both of the aforementioned children of the Big Three yelled.

Most of the other campers cracked up.

And then I saw her.

(?'s POV)

I cracked up as Thalico started to chase Drew around camp.

She was DEFINITELY getting what she deserved. After all, until a while ago, I w one of her slaves! Having to wear those white boots all day...UGH!

**(A/N: Dammit, I made it obvious!)**

I shuddered violently.

"Hey!" a voice said.

I turned around-and almost died.

My heart started to thump violently.

It was HIM.

My crush.

"Hey," I said back.

Silence.

_Stupid, _I chided myself. _Stupid stupid STUPID!_

"How's your dad?" he asked.

"Fine." My dad was a photographer for _Vouge. _"How's your mom?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Another silence.

"Want to get some hot chocolate at the mess hall?" he asked.

I didn't have anything to do anyways, so I said, "Sure."

On the way to the mess hall, we talked more.

"Did you SEE how mad Piper was earlier?"

I laughed. "I thought she was gonna KILL Leo!"

"Yeah, but then he ended up with Reyna in the end."

I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "He's lucky. Unlike me."

"Malcom caught it all on tape."

His eyes lit up. "REALLY?," he exclaimed.

I nodded. "He showed my whole cabin!"

"Even Piper?"

"Yep! Man, she was so embarrassed!"

We both laughed. Then we looked up. Our eyes met.

We held the gaze for a second, then broke away.

My cheeks flushed.

"I'll have to get it from him later..." he decided.

"Yeah..."

We walked in silence the rest of the way.

***DO YOU LIKE LINEBREAKS?!***

"Two hot chocolates, please!"

"With lots of marshmallows!" I added.

The satyr serving the drinks nodded, and started our orders.

Not a lot of people were in the mess hall. Percy and Annabeth were there, and so were a couple of Hephaestus kids. A few of my siblings gossiped. Lou Ellen was talking about monsters with a son of Mars. I think she kinda liked him.

"So!" he said suddenly.

I jumped, startled.

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine!" I said hurriedly.

He frowned. "Okay..."

Gosh, did he...LIKE me?!

"Um...can I asked you something?"

I jerked to attention. "What?"

"Are you any good at-"

Suddenly, Annabeth looked our way, and began to snicker. Percy started to laugh as well. My siblings immediately whipped out cameras. Heck, even the satyr working on the drinks started laughing!

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"What gives?" he inquired.

Wait...they weren't laughing AT us...but...ABOVE us...

Oh, gods.

This was DEFINITELY something to tell Sadie!

Me and him looked up.

A sprig of mistletoe hung above us, supported by a fishing pole.

Our eyes followed the pole to...

"STOLL!" I yelled angrily, leaping up.

He and Katie were laughing behind a pole.

"You know what to do!" Katie called, before collapsing into laughter again,

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he yelled.

Travis got up, wiping tears off his face. "I'll apologize..."

"Good!"

"...AFTER I get a pic!"

"WHAT?!" we both exploded.

Travis held up a camera.

"Just do it!" Lou Ellen yelled.

"Well, it IS misteltoe..." Percy shrugged.

"Please! We'll only spread it around our half of the camp!" one of my siblings pleaded.

"Okay..."

I looked up in his eyes.

We were both nervous.

But we both squeezed our eyes shut and leaned in towards each other.

Our lips crashed.

(Normal POV)

"Travis, are you SURE they won't kill you?" Katie asked.

Travis took another pic of the happy couple. "Nah. Plus, they both like each other."

"How do YOU know?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well, she came running towards me for advice..."

"And?"

He grinned. "He was gonna ask if she was a good kisser."

"Um, how did you figure that out?" Katie demandEd, hands on hips.

Travis grinned. "He told me last night."

* * *

**Me: *typing on iPad***

**Brother: *plays with toy***

**Toy: I'm faster than the speed of sound!**

**Me: 0.0 SONIC?!**

**Well, it wasn't a Sonic toy, but it WAS blue XD**

**So, guess who the couple was!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	12. Chapter 12: Posally

**DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THERE IS OVER 4,000 VIEWS?! *faints***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I FOUND A COVER PIC! *demented Fangirl squeal***

**REVIEWS**

**Everyone: Yeah, it was Lacy and Connor! I KNOW that I gave it away about Lacie, (And I hate myself for that T.T) but HOW ON MOBIUS DID YOU FIGURE OUT THAT IT WAS CONNOR?!**

**To everyone who guessed it correctly: FREE COOKIES!**

**Nico: I WANT ONE!**

**Me: SHUTTY!**

**Nico: *pouts* Well, I'm appearing as a guest in your Sonic story! I DESERVE A HIGHER SALARY!**

**Me: You have a salary?!**

**skyprettygirl: It was claws the tiger**

**TEN REVIEWS T.T**

**WARNING: ALL NARRATOR'S POV!**

**ANOTHER WARNING: IT'S POSALLY!**

**YET ANOTHER WARNING: I have NOTHING againts Pothena! In fact, I'm gonna be part of their WEDDING! *demented Fangirl squeal* It's just that I kinda like Posally too. Maybe because they're canon. And I ADORE canon couples!**

**STILL ANOTHER WARNING: I HAVE READ "TRUST NO ONE." THE FIFTH BOOOK, I REPEAT, THE _FIFTH_** **BOOK IN THE CAHILLS VS. VESPERS SERIES. THE VESPER MOLE AIN'T IAN.**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Four months.

Had it really been that long since she saw him?

Sally sighed.

It was Christmas Eve.

The first Christmas with Percy.

Sally looked foundly at the baby in the crib of her apartment.

Percy was asleep, clutching a blue bear and blanket, that went well with his black hair.

His father's hair.

Sally smiled sadly, then stroked his head gently. He stirred, and made a soft, sleepy noise.

She could still picture meeting his father as if it was merely yesterday...

* * *

_"There!" Sally grinned, standing in front of the now-sparkling table._

_Ever since her uncle's death, Sally had been working odd jobs at late hours to ensure that she could keep her apartment and pay the rent. All of her uncle's money had been spent to pay the hospital bills and whatnot._

_Sally's latest job was working as a waitress at a local cafe, and it wasn't paying too well._

_SPLASH!_

_Sally groaned as a cup of hot coffe from Starbucks splashed down on her table._

_"Oh! Excuse me!" a male voice apologized._

_Sally looked up to see a tall man with black hair and sea green eyes, wearing a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda shorts and sandals blush._

_"Oh! Don't worry!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick up the cup._

_He bent down at the same time, and they bumped heads._

_"Ouch! Are you okay?" the man asked._

_Sally laughed. "No, I'm fine!"_

_"Glad to hear that," he said._

_Sally caught herself staring into his deep sea green eyes._

_"I'm Sally. What's your name?" she asked as she stuck out her hand._

_He shook it, grinning. "I go by many, but most call me Poseidon."_

* * *

Sally sighed, wondering if he had told the truth.

The truth about being Poseidon, Greek god of the seas.

The quickly became friends soon after the incident, then fell in love. It led to dating, and, finally, they were alone in a room.

**(A/N: NOT describing more than THAT.)**

They both rejoiced when Sally found out that she was pregnant, but then he had to leave. **  
**

And he never returned.

Sally bore Percy soon afterwards, but felt sad as she met her son for the first time, knowing that he may never meet his father.

But what about Poseidon saying that he was a god?

Did he really drown?

"Please," she whispered to the clouds, "If you ARE really the god you said you were, and didn't drown...please. Give me a sign that you are."

Nothing happened.

Sighing, Sally began to close the window.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, a wind that smelled like the sea.

That smelled like _him._

Sally caught her breath.

The wind seemed to caress her cheek, then ruffled Percy's hair. Miraculously, the infant didn't wake.

_"Merry Christmas, Sally."_ a voice murmured.

Sally could feel the tears spring into her eyes as she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Poseidon."

* * *

**Well, I had fun writing that! I just LOVE to do magical, romantic moments like these! Anyway, this is probably based off "Silent Night" or something, due to the fact that Percy was a baby in this. I bet he was just ADORABLE!**

**Nico: *snickers* His mom showed me, Annabeth, and Thalia some pictures!**

**Me: REALLY?! **

**Nico: Percy was SO embarrassed that it wasn't even FUNNY.**

**Me: Seriosuly?**

**Nico: Actually, it WAS funny!**

**Both: *crack up***

**Percy: *red* SHUT UP, NICO!**

**Nico: YOU shut up!**

**Me: He has the right idea for once, Nico.**

**Nico: WHAT?!**

**Percy: HA HA HA-for ONCE?!**

**Me: About when to shut Nico up.**

**Percy: You're right!**

**deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *stupid dance***

**Nico: Did she have champagne?**

**Zane: There IS no champagne...**

**Shadow: *sweatdrops* Oh, no...**

**Happy New Year, everybody! I've only been here for a little over a month, so I'm still learning. I look forward to another fantastic year of life, where I mature into a young teen, and learn more important lessons. But this year will be different. Why? Because I have FanFiction now. And all of you lovely people:**

**MsEDarcy**

**Raeweis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**QueenofPercabeth**

**shadowofdarkness**

**scarlet**

**skittlesluv**

**KattLatias**

**maxjdoyle**

**EpicSonicFan**

**Jcc2135**

**Guest**

**shadowolf**

**DarkPrincessDream**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5 (The only one who I actually know in real life X3)**

**blueshroom**

**IAmThatWriter**

**skprettygirl**

**SnowyDawn17**

**ThePercyJacksonLuvs**

**Linh**

**Black Roses for Hades Girl**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603324**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Flygrrl**

**EEMS**

**E Gads**

**Percabeth. Gluxa**

**Frazel**

**pjofanforever**

**xXPercabethXx**

**ThaLuke 3**

**Captainforkz**

**blue and silver marble unicorn**

**Omgcat**

**Runningpool22**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**And the several Ninjago reviewers that I have. Because it would take too long to name you all. **

**Also, I would like to say that I love all of you, because you made me laugh when I was down. You cheered me up when I was sad. You comforted me when I thought all was lost. You were there when I felt like I was alone. **

**How is this so?**

**Because you said you liked my stories. You said that you needed another chapter. Because you reviewed. Because you joined this site. Because you followed. Because you favorited. Because you were born. **

**Because you are all yourselves. **

**Thank you for being there. Or I may not be here alive. **

**Thank you. **

**Shazer**


End file.
